usidore_in_effigyfandomcom-20200215-history
08.22.17
Summary The party refreshed their memories and then ventured out into Elturel in order to stock up. They fleeced me good and got into everything. Some of the party ran off to explore while others headed for the docks. All the party arrived at the docks with full bellies, full packs, and fatty livers. Session Outline In Elturel The group will get information from Ontharr and Ereven, after their hard night partying. Ontharr and Ereven will take the information from the party and offer to add the party members to the Order of the Harpers. Those who accept will be outfitted with any gear they wish, free of charge. They will then be encouraged to set out on the Chionthar to Baldur's Gate. On the Chionthar The trek will take roughly 6 days. They will be as follows: 1: Fishing. Each character will have their opportunity to try their hand at river fishing. they must each tell me their idea for how and what to fish with. I'll assign a modifer based on their ideas. DC 13 and success rolls a D6 to catch the following: #Small trout - can be dried and consumed for 2HP #Medium Bullhead fish - can be dried for 4HP #Large Catfish - can be quartered, dried, for 4 uses of 3HP #Boot - engraved with the letters RD #Medium Salmon - can be dried for 2 uses of 3HP #Small sack, labelled RD containing 25 steel BBs (sling size, about 1/2" diam) and 5GP. 2 and 3: characters can describe how they use the day. If party members study the surrounding area, they will see signs of Elven ruins 4: The Ogre bridge at Canyon of the Elders. On the fourth day, Characters find a large stone bridge, mainly ruided, spanning the river. This a suspension bridge, the likes of which none of the characters have seen except with a history check DC 17. At around 200 feet away, and ogre appears in the center of the bridge holdings a carcass of some kind. He demands payment of 500GP for the right to pass the party refuses, he throws the carcass at the boat, snapping several oars and arounsing 3 crocodiles to emerge from an eddy near the bridge itself. A second Ogre joins the first and they throw rocks. Under the bridge the ogres have constructed a strainer of sharpened sticks. The boat will not be destroyed but all characters will take D6 damage of they are on the boat when it hits. Additionally, it will require 1 hour of work to deconstruct the trap. On the north side of the river is a path leading up to the foot of the bridge, as well as enough space to land the boat. The boat will drift at 30 feet per round and the action will commence with the boat abot 120 feet per round The bridge is 30 feet above the river, with the south side being sheer cliffs on the upriver side of the bridge. Day 5, characters begin to see various signs of thinning river and civilization, but the final day before arriving at Baldur's gate they notice no bridges or fords at all, aside from personal conveyances for outlying farms. All trade of any kind will be forced to go through Bardur's Gate, firming up the character's information. The party is told to connect with Darryl at the Gilded Pigeon in Baldur's Gate Jolly Frume: 4 boatmen: Ronny, Donny, Jonny, Lonny, and Mark